


Disembodied Hands

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [562]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: He's not sure where it came from, but he gets really creeped out when he goes into the lighting section of any store.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 November 2016  
> Word Count: 115  
> Prompt: the lighting section of home depot  
> Summary: He's not sure where it came from, but he gets really creeped out when he goes into the lighting section of any store.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Amani and the hellhounds, but I decided to play up this apparent fear of Amani's instead. I kind of like how it turned out.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He's not sure where it came from, but he gets really creeped out when he goes into the lighting section of any store. Doesn't matter what kind of store it is either, he just feels uncomfortable there. As stupid as it may sound to others, and Damien pretty much proved his point about that in spades, Amani's always felt like there were ghosts that hung out in those departments, just turning the lights on and off at random. He's a grown man and he should know better, but sometimes he swears he sees disembodied arms near the light switches of different fixtures. It creeps him out enough that he orders all of his lamps online.


End file.
